conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Caucasus
Caucasus is a small country between the Black- and Caspian Sea, also the border between Europe and Asia. To the south of Caucasus lay Iraqistan, a moderately large Arabic nation. Caucasus' history starts with the foundation of Georgia, a pre- Future World country. Caucasus was founded after Russia conquered Georgia in the 2008 South Ossetia war, which left Georgia in tatters. After a few months, a rebellion was started and the Russian troops were driven back into their own borders, this is also the home of the Caucasus Mountains. Caucasus was originally the name of the region between the Caspian- and Black Sea. Mikheil Kostava is the country's current president. History Georgian History Declaration of Independence After the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgia declared independence on May 26, 1918 in the midst of the Russian Civil War. The parliamentary election was won by the Georgian Social Democratic Party, considered to be pro-Mensheviks, and its leader, Noe Zhordania, became prime minister. In 1918 a Georgian–Armenian war erupted over parts of Georgian provinces populated mostly by Armenians which ended due to British intervention. In 1918–19 Georgian general Giorgi Mazniashvili led a Georgian attack against the White Army led by Moiseev and Denikin in order to claim the Black Sea coastline from Tuapse to Sochi and Adler for independent Georgia. The country's independence did not last long, however. Georgia was under British protection from 1918-1920. Georgia in Soviet Union In February 1921, Georgia was attacked by the Red Army. The Georgian army was defeated and the Social-Democrat government fled the country. On February 25, 1921 the Red Army entered capital Tbilisi and installed a Moscow directed communist government, led by Georgian Bolshevik Filipp Makharadze. Nevertheless the Soviet rule was firmly established only after a 1924 revolt was brutally suppressed. Georgia was incorporated into the Transcaucasian SFSR uniting Georgia, Armenia and Azerbaijan. The TSFSR was disaggregated into its component elements in 1936 and Georgia became the Georgian SSR. Ioseb Jughashvil (ethnic Georgian), better known by his nom de guerre Stalin (from the Russian word for steel: сталь) was prominent among the Bolsheviks, who came to power in the Russian Empire after the October Revolution in 1917. Stalin was to rise to the highest position of the Soviet state. From 1941 to 1945, during World War II, almost 700,000 Georgians fought in the Red Army against Nazi Germany. (A number also fought on the German side.) About 350,000 Georgians died in the battlefields of the Eastern Front. The Dissidential movement for restoration of Georgian statehood started to gain popularity in the 1960s. Among the Georgian dissidents, two of the most prominent activists were Merab Kostava and Zviad Gamsakhurdia. Dissidents were heavily persecuted by Soviet government, and their activities were harshly suppressed. On April 9, 1989, a peaceful demonstration in the Georgian capital Tbilisi ended in a massacre in which several people were killed by Soviet troops. Before the October 1990 elections to the national assembly, the Umaghlesi Sabcho (Supreme Council) — the first polls in the USSR held on a formal multi-party basis — the political landscape was reshaped again. While the more radical groups boycotted the elections and convened an alternative forum with alleged support of Moscow (National Congress), another part of the anticommunist opposition united into the Round Table—Free Georgia (RT-FG) around the former dissidents like Merab Kostava and Gamsakhurdia. The latter won the elections by a clear margin, with 155 out of 250 parliamentary seats, whereas the ruling Communist Party (CP) received only 64 seats. All other parties failed to get over the 5%-threshold and were thus allotted only some single-member constituency seats. Caucasus' History 2008 conflict with Russia In July 2008, hostilities escalated between Georgia and its breakaway state of South Ossetia, with increases in missile bombardment of Georgian villages by Ossetian separatists. Russia and Georgia had each amassed larger military forces near their respective borders with South Ossetia. After the Georgian bombing of the South Ossetian capital, Tskhinvali in the late evening of August 7, Georgian armed forces began pushing into South Ossetia, supported by their artillery and multiple rocket launcher fire. Russia reported that several Russian peacekeepers stationed in South Ossetia were killed. At dawn of August 8 forces of the Russian 58th Army entered South Ossetia through the Russian-controlled Roki tunnel, and the Russian air-force launched a series of coordinated air strikes against multiple targets within Georgian territory. As justification for their invasion and air strikes, Russia also claimed the Georgian army was responsible for killing 1,600 South Ossetian civilians. However, these allegations have not been substantiated, and Human Rights Watch investigators in South Ossetia accused Russia of exaggerating the scale of such casualties. As Russia and Georgia both sent troops into South Ossetia, the conflict between Georgia on the one side and Russia, Ossetian, and later, Abkhazian separatists on the other quickly escalated into the full scale 2008 war. Due to the intensive fighting in South Ossetia there were many disputed reports about the number of casualties on both sides, which targets had fallen under aerial attacks, the status of troop movements, and the most current location of the front line between the Georgian and Russian-Ossetian combat units. After a few days of heavy fighting Georgian troops were driven from South Ossetia. The advance of Russian forces from South Ossetia into undisputed Georgia territory was accompanied by unverified reports of looting, burning, and killing of civilians by Russian military and accompanying irregulars. By August 11, Russian military troops in Abkhazia, the other separatist Georgian province, executed a second invasion and seized additional territory in Western Georgia. On August 12, President Medvedev announced a full declaration of war against Georgia. All the countries in Caucasus were then involved in the war. The overseas state of Everett also became drastically involved with this war. Reasons for this action was because Everett was Georgia's strongest ally, and saw a need to help them. Everett Involvement In response to Russia's interference in the Georgian conflict, Everett warned Russia to pull out of Georgia. Everetti battleships were deployed to the Black Sea to protect Georgian harbors alongside a landing carrier containing tanks, APCs, HMMWVs and troops. The first ship to reach Georgian harbors was the Everetti destroyer EVS Norfolk. By August 12th, Russia and Georgia has agreed to a ceasefire. Reports soon came in that Russia was still continuing attacks even though they had agreed to stop. Everett again returned calls to Russia, demanding a withdrawal. On August 14, the battleship force reached the Black Sea and entered Georgian waters. Russian naval ships encountered Everetti Massacuhsetts-class battleships in the middle of the night on August 15th near Georgian harbors. The incident resulted in a small battle due to Russian harassment of an Everetti destroyer, one Russian frigate was heavily damaged from an Everetti battleship which deliberately intended to miss the target but struck the frigate in the rear causing it to partially sink. The landing carrier deployed ground forces into Georgia which settled in the city of Poti. Everetti YF22A Raptor fighters frequently intercepted Russian airstrike attacks. With Everetti presence, the Russian invasion grew in size as Russia deployed thousands more troops into the region to try and overcome Everetti interference. Neither nation wanted to declare war on each other for fear of nuclear/fusion warfare. The Georgian city of Poti remained secure from Russian attack throughout the war. A second port city, Batumi, was also defended by the Everetti battleship EVS Boston. Russia decided to cease it's attempt at a naval war against Georgian navy ships. Declaration of War Russia's upgraded invasion force and heavier airstrikes continued in Georgia, avoiding Everetti interceptors. At the same time, Everetti Militant Forces and spies with the PSF warned of Russian preparation for a nuclear war with intercepted messages between Russian agencies about readying nuclear ICBMs and missile submarines for a worst case scenario. With this information, Everett readied its SDI system, prepared it's own fusion weapons arsenal and decided to avoid too much conflict with Russia. A quote from the Everetti Department of Defense, "President Spencer was not ready to give the order to eradicate Moscow." Russian forces with the aid of other small nations in the region (Azerbaijan) which also decided to join the fight entered deep inside Georgia. By September 11th, Georgia had lost the war and most of the nation was occupied by Russia. The only areas still free were the cities of Poti and Batumi, both secured by Everetti forces. By November, Russia had annexed Georgia and all neighboring nations. Russia demanded Everett vacate Poti and Batumi. In response, the Everett declared war against Russia. On November 27th, Everetti Raptor fighters began an assault against Russian bases inside Georgia, deploying small grade fusion weapons, wiping out entire battalions. Everetti battleships attacked without notice against nearby Russian ships, sinking seven Russian naval ships. With the aid of hundreds of thousands of Georgian rebels, Everetti ground, air and naval forces forced Russia out of Georgia. HADv2 droids were deployed on November 29th which quickly forced Russian forces out of Georgia. A series of satellite missile attacks commensed against Russian nuclear facilities, destroying stocks of nuclear weapons and destroying launch silos and launch vehicles. On December 3rd, Russia announced surrender as Everetti forces entered North Ossetia. Caucasus By September 11 the entire region of Caucasus was destroyed by war, Georgia had lost almost all its territories. Azerbaijan was also fighting alongside Russia, and Armenia with Georgia. The Russians had sustained heavy casualties, but the advantage still laid on their side. By November 14, Russia had so-to-say conquered the whole of Caucasus, the Russian ally were annexed as a temporary Russian territory, and Georgia and its ally, laid in waste. In the last days of November, hundreds of thousands of Georgians and allies came up in rebellion, citizens from the Russian annexed territory also join in with the rest of the rebels, due to unhappiness concerning the annexation. It didn't take long to liberate Caucasus, by December 2, most of the Russians were driven back to their own borders. And by the morning of December 3, the Russians announced that they will be recalling all troops, because of the mass Everetti and rebel attacks, and they announced that Russia will help with establishing a new government in the region. December 3 is seen as the date in which Caucasus was founded, but it took months before the region was organized again. On January 24, the Caucasus Reformation Act of 2008 was signed by all the previous leaders of that region, including the Russian president, and President Spencer of Everett, that marked the first day in the country of Caucasus. The country is being rebuilt, and things are looking good for the future of Caucasus. Government Foreign Relations United Nations Caucasus enjoys a good relation with the United Nations, although not a permanent member, these two bodies can feel safe working with each other. speaking at a United Nations meeting]] Russia Tensions are extremely high between these two Soviet countries, Russia invaded Georgia (Caucasus' predecessor) in late 2008, and occupied the entire region of Caucasus. After receiving help from the Union of Everett, and after much rebel fighting, Caucasus became independent. Russia and Caucasus are completely excommunicated with each other, even though Russia helped with the rebuilding of the country. United Kingdom The United Kingdom and Caucasus enjoy a good relationship. Presidents of Caucasus These are the Presidents who served in Caucasus. For Georgian, Azerbaijan, and Armenian Presidents, please see http://wikipedia.org for more information. *December 2008 - December 2012 Mikheil Kostava Executive Branch The head of state is the president, who is elected for a term of four years. His constitutional successor is the Chairman of the Parliament. The president appoints a Prime Minister, who serves as the head of government. Legislative Branch The Parliament of Caucasus, also known as the Supreme Council, has 235 members, elected for a four year term - 150 seats by proportional representation, 75 in single-seat constituencies. Political Parties Judaical Branch Caucasus has a Supreme Court, with judges elected by the parliament on the president's recommendation, and a Constitutional Court. Geography and Ecology The lower parts of the Caucasus Mountains are situated in the Greater Middle East area. They are generally perceived to be a dividing line between Asia and Europe, and territories in Caucasia are alternately considered to be in one or both continents. The highest peak in the Caucasus is Mount Elbrus (5,642 m) in the western Ciscaucasus in Russia, which is the highest point in Europe (according to the definitions of Europe as including Caucasus). The Caucasus is an area of great ecological importance. It harbors some 6400 species of higher plants, 1600 of which are endemic to the region. Its wildlife includes leopards, brown bears, wolves, European bisons, marals, golden eagles and Hooded Crows. Among invertebrates, some 1000 spider species are recorded in the Caucasus. The natural landscape is one of mixed forest, with substantial areas of rocky ground above the treeline. The Caucasus Mountains are also noted for a dog breed, the Caucasian Shepherd Dog (Ovcharka). The northern portion of the Caucasus is known as the Ciscaucasus and the southern portion as the Transcaucasus. The Ciscaucasus contains the larger majority of the Greater Caucasus Mountain range, also known as the Major Caucasus mountains. The Transcaucasus is bordered on the south by Iraqistan. It includes the Caucasus Mountains and surrounding lowlands. Community and Culture Freedom of - The Government of Caucasus grants all citizens all types of freedoms (incl. Freedom of Media, Freedom of Speech ect.) as long as they abide by the basic laws of any government (No killing, no stealing, no attacking ect.). Caucasus also has no censorship at all. This was brought into action by the new government of 2008, anything goes, no internet sites are censored (falls under the freedom of speech), no video games are banned (even if they put Caucasus in a negative light). Newspapers and magazines may publish anything. Several organizations have been established in Caucasus to work against the government's censorship policy, but has not yet had any effect. Religion The majority of Caucasus' population (like any other country) is atheism. The government gives free religion to the people, after atheism, comes Christianity. Holidays And Events Gallery Image:Caucasus2.png|Political map of Caucasus Image:Caucasusmap.png|Geographical map of Caucasus Image:Mikheil_Kostava.png|President Mikheil Kostava Image:Caucasus.png|Flag of Caucasus See Also *Mikheil Kostava *Union of Everett *Statistics Category:Caucasus